It's not fair (cockles)
by 14thbunny
Summary: A short drabble of cockles (Misha x Jensen). Love confession. Fluff. They're both single in this. & this is my first fic but I hope you like it¡ :]


p data-p-id="4123d6e315202e110cde39abacec589e"strongHiii! this is my FIRST fic I've ever written, so please tell me /strongstrongwhat/strongstrong you think. In this, Misha and Jensen are single, because their wives are amazing and I can't do families being separated./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4bed9ccdeed420f248b67d39e262d691"strongI don't own Jensen, Misha, Jared or supernatural. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="d94720742f99e6342612b18dbdd0c5b5"strongAnyway please enjoy!/strongstrong /strongstrongdon't/strongstrong forget to comment please./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d94720742f99e6342612b18dbdd0c5b5"strong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="84ebedffc821ff2795199ccb8f4bd226"Jensen was excited, he was on his way to crash Jared's panel./p  
p data-p-id="9ddb739db8b26216fd6e1849e158a2ee"He usually didn't do this sorta thing to his best friend./p  
p data-p-id="3574e39b15c2983857062cc929937a63"Mostly it was Misha who he teased; Misha was just so easy to tease./p  
p data-p-id="138ce7f177c5c7ef25daa33e57fa1084"And if he was completely honest, he loved every minute of it./p  
p data-p-id="12ce89baaefdf1ecce8502f3063b99ad"But lately, he has been feeling weird about his costar./p  
p data-p-id="b36f9059d819db76363030b4160bcf40"Sad to admit, he has been avoiding him too./p  
p data-p-id="c08c562a414c4330c75086c69f0a867a"Behind the curtains, he waits for the perfect moment to interrupt Jared./p  
p data-p-id="624c024fd11ca9e846e51f02cf0e6481"But then, he heard the crowd go wild./p  
p data-p-id="b61b91a5ebc954314735f64d61238323""What the?" he questioned quietly./p  
p data-p-id="c5815a81b9406cdc8dd26ee608f3d0af"Apparently their excitment had something to do with the next man in line for a question./p  
p data-p-id="47371125455f3c3b9efbfefa247e775c""Hello! My question is, 'What have you learned from your costar Misha Collins?', because we all know he is so amazing and fantastic."/p  
p data-p-id="58c98e43e2bfbd8e5ef96a989ca460ee"Just his luck, Misha had to be here! The exact person he was trying to avoid. Thought that didn't stop the gentle flutter his heart gave./p  
p data-p-id="37c7261ee6f59cbe69ac45ae26fb62ee"Jared chuckled, "Well, I think HE has learned how to be an actor, by watching yours truly." dramatically flipping his hair, as the audience cheered and laughed./p  
p data-p-id="aa9076e0a63614286388b8bb555e483b"Before Misha could reply, Jensen stepped in, "I think, you both, learned how to act from me."/p  
p data-p-id="1fe09dda17d21b30e2d854cc8ed9d8d8"Everyone cheers, as Jensen walks on stage, following after him Misha./p  
p data-p-id="3c21b893d63b59f6a3797fdddc67bf4f"Jared shares a huge with both men./p  
p data-p-id="a21e36f4d4f3636030e5e9e88d83f745""Hey Jay" greets Misha his costar./p  
p data-p-id="7e4c43da9e635e1b4554e230dd96c444""Hey Mish", replied Jensen, while they both share a short comfortable hug./p  
p data-p-id="386b61af97e3b4ab341d591a54abd608"But the feeling came back again,...that weird feeling like something was tugging at his heart./p  
p data-p-id="07af523c80bbeed019e039e5311ee364"Jensen was beginning to get a little frustrated./p  
p data-p-id="8fabe7bb45ae53526a5c74cadb87d820"Little remarks and jokes are thrown, till it's time for him and Misha to leave the stage./p  
p data-p-id="9cd510693de49ac1034b477003beb6e1"Jensen couldn't stop sneaking glances at the blue eyed man./p  
p data-p-id="4b2e2b3cc1076678d62659fc82538cca"Who currently had the biggest smile on his face, as he spoke briefly to the fans./p  
p data-p-id="21fa03c1bb2352466421a311d95830ad""Well, it was nice seeing you all! Have fun, and behave." said Misha, with a playful smirk./p  
p data-p-id="39857e5357c823eeced2063c37fc42a2"Waving as he and Jensen left the stage./p  
p data-p-id="05d0cc71d4ae00ad3cf2f6858ff2cdf8"Jensen follows him back stage, waving his hand at the crowd./p  
p data-p-id="dadfb9c325d809a009866b36f07c9fc3"Once behind the curtains, Jensen starts to think again. Even just looking at Misha's back, he was feeling it!/p  
p data-p-id="c0e0c277faccdcf7f5e914cb0d0deaef"That weird feeling kept growing and growing, especially as he heard Misha hum a gentle song./p  
p data-p-id="42dad1fb773bdc7c4ee38a3582ba546c"It was starting to make him a bit irritated./p  
p data-p-id="9852596aeae176bacf5dbf6d90629744"He couldn't understand, he was just confused and angry as he followed Misha./p  
p data-p-id="9e54d36ae29a21a6eaf7df4b3e91f2c3""Why Misha? Why did you have to be here?" Jensen asks a bit angrily./p  
p data-p-id="907e3c0a0355ea087c1ae48005f36511"Misha, turned around to face his co-star. A look of confusing clear on his face./p  
p data-p-id="5192c5690528942fa1eab3b9b3b36b0d""Jay?" he asks questionably. But Jensen stayed silent./p  
p data-p-id="d13a32b5e9b48da752ce6ac4647445cf"He walked towards Misha, till the man's back was against the wall./p  
p data-p-id="079584dbbf575cb4b297643b8679be1f""Jensen?" he asked again. Hoping that using his friends name will snap him out of this act./p  
p data-p-id="3250eaa54b87ba35320f4ff9e997b382"Thought, Jensen locked his eyes shut. Breathing out from his nose and bracing his hands against the wall, Misha trapped under him./p  
p data-p-id="e14a824efd0da30ee08ae24257cbcaea""Why?!" he demanded./p  
p data-p-id="dd501babe22ac8c8919bccceebea5f6e"Snapping his eyes open, as Misha just stared back with a startled and slightly confused look./p  
p data-p-id="07ed0431c5af09a054d267611e38cb68"His heart beated faster, with every breath Jensen took./p  
p data-p-id="bfd9cd3f3ccd3dda993fe2cf17cc8758"The tension between them was unbearable! Nor did the distance between them help./p  
p data-p-id="e0c772fae53e25b9461ae0048f7218bc"Jensen was so close 'So close, emI could ki- stop. Don't go down that road. You know it isn't going to happen!' /emthought Misha./p  
p data-p-id="0c6f208144fee2f3d0c0ad84ca5b9ac3""God yo-" Jensen sighed. He didn't even know what he wanted to say./p  
p data-p-id="5c47ad60d2ed15e7e2a0a081320ab8b8""Jensen I-" Misha started, but Jensen continued./p  
p data-p-id="7a6bc0731c8a5d6e2daf8b1749f7448d""You don't get it! Always smiling, joking and always donating like a fucking saint!", Misha was taken back by his friend's words./p  
p data-p-id="45f68746dec775a0218fe391d93e860a""You think that is fair?" he whispered, Misha could only look at him like a frightened deer. Hurt covering his clear blue eyes./p  
p data-p-id="67d6caf0833cbd5b7d937c9485d101bd""How can-" Jensen stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat./p  
p data-p-id="77487fb2c3e54f1c055df2b34e214337"Inhaling, then exhaling gently./p  
p data-p-id="09379460cbb9a1c78090559eef8d71e2"His throat starting to feel dry as Misha starred back at him, with those ocean blue eyes./p  
p data-p-id="ed8dcf2773a5e0254997d4b14eb298ba""How can you be so...perfect?", his expression softened. Misha's eyes looked hurt but shoked as well./p  
p data-p-id="b3dd013dad7203098b4ef913b67cc831"'emI don't think he gets it/em' though Jensen./p  
p data-p-id="f1c9164c0bb6e1d82825d99d003a9d86"Jensen ran his hand down Misha's cheek, as Misha's heart beated faster, "So beautiful" he murmured./p  
p data-p-id="25e9184b4167d4c130c78450e64bcd42""emYour eyes, your laugh/em", Jensen continued./p  
p data-p-id="ff955df4c95b9d8d96086a362b579e64""emJensen/em" Misha said breathlessly, his cheeks burning./p  
p data-p-id="cde7cd7d29a5fa0154573dd7ec6f6bf5"Jensen crowded closer./p  
p data-p-id="1470bc1705d0accc6a911fc5c279cd2e"Misha's hands quickly flew up to his chest. Trying to keep Jensen from coming any closer./p  
p data-p-id="20664b206c2404f130e630569994f1cc"He felt like his heart was going to burst./p  
p data-p-id="df38267a11b568f18eb040f8098d41b8"But Jensen just pushes forward./p  
p data-p-id="79589b9b4736f8fb0ecdab80ed5a940c"Jensen leaned down to Misha's ears and whispered "emYour mouth/em"./p  
p data-p-id="e50557ce7f8f0d451101c1a97fceeeaa"He hears a quiet gasp escape Misha's lips./p  
p data-p-id="253beb058eacb77e00ae861b0dc4b072"Hands lightened on Jensen's chest, only resting there./p  
p data-p-id="b2354ae151a1610e1eaf4d01c1200864""emLips/em" as he drops on of his hands to stroke Misha's back./p  
p data-p-id="d9cbe003b9065237518da996634861a5"Misha's breath quickened a bit. It was too close and too much./p  
p data-p-id="06b07b2d45af106a5488533b182446a0"His hands moved up to his co-star' shoulders./p  
p data-p-id="58a8a29a71383c3fd2d2373de34fe742""emHips/em" Jay whispered out, moving his hands down to Misha's hips./p  
p data-p-id="ab4623577f775d7d99ee2616f5efff7b"Misha whimpered and tightened his grip./p  
p data-p-id="cb951e6b977c2ce579775e0d8ade4aa1"Jensen's other hand droped down, with both hands he grips Misha "emFuck...your thighs/em" he groans out./p  
p data-p-id="8d15668ada8d37e4dbaef9c13d41df35"Misha's hands move around his neck "emJensen/em" he whines./p  
p data-p-id="23724ec52e6f208a6ce015826a1ea3aa"They both were feeling hot, lightheaded but desperate./p  
p data-p-id="65b014763d1cb7d1ab7e6450f9090ab5""emI want you/em" he said./p  
p data-p-id="72ebf77209142f100c69a3a0045361a7"Backed up to look at Misha, who was shaking his head, eyes closed, cheeks covered in a blush./p  
p data-p-id="7a348c1b614381de5e0ad3fe2e1d201b""emDmitri/em" he called desperately./p  
p data-p-id="42e95ee9b2f849c563bf5419b08303f5"Misha's eyes shot open as his heart skipped a beat./p  
p data-p-id="2e374e5e7305dc6aff0004daa327ac20""emstrongI...I love you/strong/em", and that is when Misha broke, tears streamed down his face./p  
p data-p-id="06ba852df11a7271da5b6da044ac5fd8""emstrongI love you/strong/em" Misha shook his head at Jensen's words./p  
p data-p-id="2e34a95f036b46292d8f63b5f87d0ba0"He even tried to cover his face, not wanting to show his tears, but Jensen pulls his hands away, not letting Misha hide from him./p  
p data-p-id="5f2c75a2ee43de9158f565e34f29a208""strongemPlease look at me/em/strong" Jensen asked desperately. Finally Misha looked into his forest green eyes./p  
p data-p-id="128926f32b8d64861edb5c2b29554fef""emstrongI love you so fucking much/strong/em", they gazed at each other as their lips moved forward without knowing. Their lips finally meet./p  
p data-p-id="301cea836432a8b81f7d6aeb34b39e40"It was gentle and slow, but what they needed./p  
p data-p-id="88e41d460a66476e2120d82be595015d"Misha's hands moved around Jensen's neck. As Jensen's hands wrapped around Misha's waist, trying to bring them closer to each other, as much as possible./p  
p data-p-id="5d71e68fd89a9a0b8bb8c022690d7a71"Dried tears stained Misha's cheeks, while they kissed./p  
p data-p-id="aa3604bf1ec66c5be71f036694b6f67f"They parted for air, and glanced at each other. Trying to confirm that this...was really hapenning./p  
p data-p-id="a780d9bed66daf10f72625ea1fed0fec"They'd never stay without each other because it simply...wasn't fair./p 


End file.
